Two sides to a coin
by Drin-chan
Summary: Julian and Tori find out the truth about their friend...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Players"

"Squirt! You'll be late for school!" Tori yelled up the stairs to his younger sister Sakura. He was all ready to go out the door, the only thing missing was Sakura.

"I'm coming." Sakura yelled back "And don't call me squirt!" She said as she was heading down the stairs.

"About time." Tori said "Sleepy head"

"I heard that Tori." Answered Sakura while she slipped in to her pink roller blades. "Are we going to meet Julian today?" Sakura asked

"Maybe if you hurry up, Squirt." answered Tori teasingly

"Tori! You'll get it later!" She screamed to him but he was already out the door.

"Wait up!"

"Why should I your almost late as it is."

"Because I said so. Wait for me Tori!"

"Make me!" Tori replied

"Fine then, I will." Sakura said under her breath. After she slowed down a bit she quickly whipped out 'The Loop' card from a pocket of her jacket and touched her star shaped key to it lightly and quickly. She muttered what The Loop was ordered to do and held the card in front of her at arms length. The Card glowed with a yellowish light and then became dull again. She quickly put the card back into her pocket and continued to skate on.

After a couple of minutes Tori felt something was wrong. He stopped and waited for his sister to catch up.

"Ha, Made you stop Tori!" She said playfully.

"Yeah yeah Squirt very funny, Now drop the illusion will ya I have to get to school to ya know." Tori said, pleading.

"Okay but you have to stop calling me 'Squirt' and you have to wait when I want you to, please?" She answered demandingly.

"Fine "squ-Sakura. And sure I'll wait for you when you want me to." He said hurriedly. "Now can you call your card off so we can see Julian?"

"Alright." Sakura sighed. She once again took out The Loop and touched it to her key, The card glowed for one last time and the path before them was normal again. Down the path a figure stood by the road with a bike. Julian.

"Come on Tori! Catch me if you can!" Sakura yelled back at her brother.

"Huh." Tori grunted, and started after his sister.

"Good morning Julian!" Sakura stated cheerfully as the skidded to a halt right in front of him.

"Hey Sakura!" He smiling. "Here, I got some stuff on the way to school today. Hope you like it." He said handing Sakura three candies.

"Wow, all my favorites! Thanks Julian!" Sakura exclaimed.

Julian smiled once again and turned now to Tori. He gave Tori a meaningful look, a look of worry, sadness and pleading all rolled into one. Tori got the hint and turned to Sakura who was still looking at the candy with hunger.

"Sakura, you go on ahead." He said "I'll catch up." Sakura gave him a questioning look but made no comment about the subject, she was finally going to get to school on time and before Tori.

"Okay, I'll see ya at home then. Bye Julian!" She waved over her shoulder. Julian waved back and immediately turned his attention back to Tori who was now the one with worry on his face.

"What's the problem Julian?" Tori paused "Yue?"

He shook his head "No it's not Yue. It's far worse than that. It's the cards." Julian lowered his gaze towards the ground.

"What about the cards?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling.

"Like what?"

"Like something is watching us, waiting for us to make a move." Julian tried to explain.

"What?" Tori asked astonished at the words that were coming from his most trusted friend.

"We are all players in this game of life," Julian said "we all try to make the best of the cards we are dealt. There are always smaller games being played in the grand scheme of things. There are always a number of players at one table, to many players can result in a disaster. At our table there is one player who I feel is only here to win." Julian paused

"What is this player like?" Tori said after a moment of silence.

"He, or she, is a shady character. This player hides in darkness, uses it like a cloak or a blanket to keep them hidden from the outside world. When they lay down a card the game proceeds like it should, but when they lay down something else it produces a knot, so the game will have to go on longer."

"What does it mean?" Tori asked softly, trying not to startle Julian out of his trance.

"It means that we are not the only ones playing the game, and things are about to get very bad." Julian lifted his gaze to Tori's eyes.

Tori could do nothing but stare back at his friend's eyes. He was frozen, all he saw in those eyes were sadness and worry. Tori could feel it.

He suddenly smiled and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry," He said "Everything will work out."

Julian placed his hand on top of Tori's and replied "I hope your right."

"Come on Julian, we'll be late for school." Tori whispered as he started to get onto his bike.

"Yeah," Julian said distantly, "Late for school."

They both pedaled silently all the way to school, past Sakura's school and down the road a couple of blocks. They both parked they're bikes on the school grounds in unison and chained both of them together. Satisfied that nobody was going to take they're only transportation home the boys walked inside. In the shoe rack room they met up with Nakuru who immediately jumped into Tori like she wanted a piggy-back.

"Hi Tori! You cutie!" She exclaimed "Hey Julian" She said in a more calm voice. "We have a test today in Science!" she ruffled Tori's hair as she got off of him, giving him a chance to breathe.

"Yeah I know. And I so going to fail it." Tori replied, getting his books out of his backpack.

"How do you know that?" she asked

"I just do."

"How?"

"Bug off."

"Did you study?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know your going to fail then?"

"Because."

"Cause why Tori?"

"I just. . .go away Nakuru." Tori answered waving her away.

"No." She said sticking her nose in the air like a brat.

"Why not?" Tori grunted

"Because. . .your my lab partner." she winked.

Julian laughed and started to walk off in the the direction of his first class. "Good luck Tori. See you both later!"

"Julian, don't leave me with, with her!" Tori pointed to Nakuru. All of Tori's hope was shattered as soon as Julian was out of sight. "Now I will fail this test." He whispered to himself.

"What was that Tori?" Nakuru inquired.

"None of your business." Tori replied.

Nakuru was silent after this. All the way to Science class (on the second floor) she was quieter than usual. Tori noticed the change in his annoying half-girlfriend, but made no comment. They arrived well before the class was supposed to start. So they took out they're books and sat at opposite desks and waited for the teacher. Tori noticed that Nakuru was staring out the window in a mindless state. Since she was usually very talkative he decided to say something.

"Something wrong Nakuru?" Tori asked, instantly regretting what he had said.

"Hmm?" she answered finally taking note of him.

"Got something on your mind?" He asked again.

"Something bad will happen soon." she said once again staring out the window, her eyes glazed over. "The cards are in danger."

"What danger?" Tori asked, he didn't get an answer for the teacher had just walked in.

Nakuru's eyes became normal again and she was instantly back to her old cheery self. "Are you ready for the test?" She smiled.

"Yes." Tori sighed "I'm ready for anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Enter, Eriol"

The day dragged on and on. Tori was ecstatic when school finally decided to end. He had barely passed his test and was just about to pass out when he got home, but the day didn't stop there. Tomorrow was Sunday and he had a gigantic project to finish for Monday with Julian in Socials class. Julian had come home with him to finish the project early.

"So tell me again," Tori said "where does the last arrow go?"

"Right here." said Julian pointing to India's capital.

"Okay." He said placing the arrow sticker down on the map.

"Now we have to— Julian started

"show the roots in which the boats came from." Tori finished.

"Wow, freaky." Someone said.

The boys looked up to see Sakura at the base of the steps. She smiled "You've never done that before, Elevator Man." She giggled.

"What did you say Squirt?" Tori said standing up.

"Elev-ahhh!" Sakura screamed as she was being chased up the stairs by you know who.

He turned around to face Julian, "Sorry about that." He scratched his head.

"That's okay." He answered calmly.

"Want some tea? It's kinda cold in here." Tori gestured to the kitchen.

"Sure, that would be great, just make sure you don't spill it on the project." Julian smiled.

"Yeah." Tori returned a smile and headed into the kitchen.

_Meanwhile, in Sakura's room. . ._

"Something bad will happen to the cards!" Sakura exclaimed. "How? When? Where? Is it another test Kero? Am I ready? How will I—

"No Sakura." Kero answered holding his paw up to her mouth to silence her.

"Well then what?" Sakura burst out as she tore off his paw.

"I don't know much. Ask Yue." Kero waved to the door.

"Here, now! No way! You go down there since your so brave and all." Sakura pointed at him.

"No! I shall not." He pouted.

"Scardy Cat." Sakura whispered.

"Did you say something?" Kero asked.

"No." Sakura grunted.

"That's what I thought." Kero smiled.

She paused wondering about the situation. What would happen? When would this tragity befall them?

"Don't you ever get tired of that game Kero?" She asked, deciding that there was no use in worrying about it now.

"No I don't." replied Kero, still trying to get past the 5th level.

"You've beaten it about a million times already!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wrong, only seven times." Kero corrected.

"Fine, seven times." Sakura sighed.

_Ding Dong_

"There's the doorbell." Sakura informed him.

From downstairs there was a voice. "Squirt, can you get that?" Tori yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine!" She yelled back. "Don't call me squirt." She said to him at the base of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied like he did every time she said that.

Sakura went to the door and peeked out the tiny window to see who it was. Here eyes went wide and she immediately opened the door with such a force that she created enough wind to blow back her hair.

"Eriol." She said, dumbfounded.

"Hello Sakura." Eriol replied calmly.

Sakura regained herself and half whispered "What are you doing back in Japan? You are supposed to be in England!"

"May I come in?" He said.

"Oh," Sakura answered flustered. "Sorry, yes, come on in."

"Thank you." Eriol said entering.

"Who is it Squirt?" Tori called from the kitchen still.

"It's Eriol. And stop calling me 'Squirt'." She yelled back. "Elevator legs." She said to herself.

She heard a small laugh escape Eriol. "Oh, you heard that didn't you?" She said blushing.

He nodded and followed her into the living room where still all of Tori and Julian's work was spread out all over the place.

Julian lifted his head and gave a slight nod towards him in recognition of his master's reincarnation. Eriol nodded back in silent notice of his guardian and sat down at the opposite couch with Sakura.

"Why did you come back." Sakura asked him.

"I sensed that you needed help.

"But we are in no danger." Sakura protested

He turned to her and replied "Not yet."

"Tea Eriol?" Tori said entering the room with the tea and some goodies.

"Thank you." He said taking a cup. He drank less than half and continued.

"Long ago when I, Clow Reed, lived in this world I was approached by a seer. She told me of many things, but one caught my attention. This is what she said.

_When a new master comes into view,_

_When a boy comes home,_

_When a new guardian walks through the door,_

_Will you be ready?_

_A darkness awaits those who seek it,_

_Only when you find the perfect fit,_

_Can you beat it._

_The sun will go dark,_

_And the moon will turn red,_

_But only when it is time,_

_For it to be fed._

He paused a moment to see what everyone's reaction was or to recover himself from a horrible memory from his own past life.

Tori was the first one to speak up. "So I would assume that this 'new master' is supposed to be Sakura?"

Eriol nodded. "The 'boy who comes home' is Li, he has just come back from Japan."

"What about the 'new guardian'?" Julian inquired

"That remains to be seen." Eriol replied, drinking a little bit more of his tea.

Kero suddenly came floating down the stairs in a trance, mumbling "I smell cookies. . .I smell cookies." He stopped abruptly when he finally noticed Eriol when he was halfway to the kitchen already. He suddenly stopped in mid-air and gave a very low bow. Eriol smiled at his second creation and gestured to the table where on the same tray the tea was on there was also a plate of cookies. Kero's eyes lit up instantly and he grabbed a cookie and was gone up to Sakura's room. "I had better not find any crumbs up there!" She yelled after him.

Another pause. "Well, I better be off." Eriol said shattering the silence.

"Why do you have to?" Sakura asked.

"One, because you have company coming, and two because I have to overlook the moving process at my new house." Eriol replied standing up, everyone followed the gesture.

Tori gave his sister a look. Sakura quickly grinned and walked Eriol to the door and said they're good-bye's.

"What did he mean 'company coming' Squirt?" Tori asked once he was out the door.

Sakura sighed, "I asked Li to come over to help me with my homework. Is that okay?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Too late now." Was all he said.

_Sometime later. . ._

**Ding Dong** the doorbell said, announcing that someone had arrived.

Sakura rushed to the door as fast as her legs would allow. She threw open the door, knowing exactly who it was standing on her front step. "Li!" She said as he fell into his arms. "Hey Sakura." He said stroking her hair.

They stood there for a while, melting in each other's arms, until Li spoke up "Well am I here to hold you out here all night or am I here to do homework with you?" He said holding her at arms length.

"Oh, yes. Come on in." She answered snapping out of her trance. "Tori, we'll be in my room." She said dragging Li through the living room, and towards her bed room.

"Okay, Squirt." He said, never even looking up.

"Since when did they get so close?" Julian whispered

"Ever since the brat came back from Japan." He answered._ "_They really like each other ."

"Really?" Julian said apparently very interested in the subject.

"Yep, _he_ comes over everyday to do homework after school, he hasn't missed one day yet. Kero hates it when he comes over so he leaves and soon comes back to fined Sakura in bed and Li packing up to go." Tori answered, showing no emotion.

" Do you get Kero to spy on them?" Julian asked amazed.

"No, but now that you mentioned it. . ." Tori smirked.

**Author's Note:** By now you must have realized that I have only used the character's English names (with the exception of Nakuru) I apologize to all of the very in-to-it otaku's (anime fan's) that were expecting their Japanese names.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Through the storm

_Soon, Autumn arrives and the air turns cold with the season, the summer flowers wilt and die in the intense cold of the upcoming frost. The sky slowly turning more gray with each passing day into the coldest of all the times of the year. . ._

"Wow it's cold out today." Sakura exclaimed as she stepped out onto the first step outside. She was anxious to go but somehow the cold seemed to drag her down.

"Yeah it is, isn't it Squirt?" Tori commented as he to stepped out into the cold.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Sakura half-yelled at him while she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." He said, deciding to walk to school today, it was getting a little to nippy for a bike ride everyday. He would be frozen if he did.

"Dang." Sakura scowled as she walked on.

They walk in silence through the quiet neighborhood as slowly, big white fluffy snowflakes fell down from the sky. Sakura held out her pink gloved hand to catch the snow flakes and see what shapes they were. She smiled as she saw one on her middle finger that looked almost like a cherryblossom, the flower of witch she was named for.

Tori on the other hand just walked on, not really thinking of the things that were happening around him. As he zoned out, he didn't really notice that they met Julian. He gave Julian a quick greeting and kept walking.

Finally arriving at the highschool, Tori decided to pay a little more attention.

"So, did you get number 27 of the math homework yesterday?" Julian asked, walking with Tori so their footsteps where in unison.

"Yeah, kinda. I tried to do it, but I don't think I got it right." He replied with a yawn.

"We get our tests back today, in science" Julian hinted.

Tori groaned in protest, "I think I failed."

"Oh come on now, be positive." Julian smiled.

"Okay then," Tori smiled back. "I'm **postive** I failed the test."

Just then he heard a familiar voice from down the hall. It was Ruby. Dashing down the hallway with her crimson braids trailing her. The last thing Tori heard was his name being yelled by one of the most annoying people he had ever known. "Tori!" She yelled as she swung her arms around his neck.

"I missed you!" She said glowing as he half piggybacked him.

Trying to keep his breath Tori tried to reply. "You only saw me last week." He choked.

"So? I missed you!" She tighted her grip.

"Get off me, I can't breathe Ruby." Tori gasped.

"Oh!" She slid off his back. "Sorry Tori." She paused "Hey, I rhymed!"

"Well," Julian spoke up "I for one am going to class, you may join me anytime." He said speaking in a comical deep voice.

"Coming." Tori sighed as he reluctantly followed.

"Me too!" Ruby skipped along.

Tori turned to glare at Ruby. "What class do you have?"

"I have Art!" she smiled.

"Can I tell you something Ruby?" Tori said.

"Sure, anything!" Ruby bubbled.

"You have one minute to get up stairs and into class." He said pointing to a clock as they walked by it.

"Oh my goodness! I do! See ya later guys!" She yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted down a separate hallway.

Tori chuckled as he enetered his Math class, sitting down behind Julian on the far side of the room next to the windows. Opening up his books, he noticed that Julian was being unusually quiet today. Julian was quiet on a normal basis, but not this quiet.

Tori tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Julian, is something wrong?"

To his surprise Julian turned around and replied, "It will happen today."

"What will happen?" Tori said, trying his hardest to keep calm.

"Do you remember what Eriol said?" Julian paused. Tori shook his head, and he continued. "_When a new gaurdian walks through the door._"

Tori nodded. He knew excatically what he meant now. There was to be a new gaurdian, and obviously coming into view quite soon.

"So what you're saying is that there will be a new gaurdian, and coming here." Tori leaned forward.

"Yes, and getting closer every minute too." Julian replied.

"Can you pinpoint it?" Tori asked, leaning in closer to Julian with every second word.

"No, not excatically." Julian answered regrettably.

"Oh." Tori said, finally leaning back in his chair. "Is it nearby?" Tori asked after a while of silence.

"Yes, very close." He said cusiously.

"Please take you seats everyone." Came the teacher's voice. After the class was settled down completely, the teacher (Mr. Sanoko) continued his studies. Thinking about this mysterious "new gaurdian", Tori didn't pay much attention to the teacher through the rest of the lesson.

_After Math class, and sticking with Julian. . ._

"Hey, Tori!" Came a voice entering Tori's thoughts.

Turning around lasly he once again saw Ruby dashing towards him almost at full speed, but with her was another girl. Her below shoulder length hair trailing out behind her. She was almost stumbling because Ruby was dragging her down the hallway. Stopping just a couple of feet before Tori, she stepped aside to introduce her new friend.

"Tori," Ruby jestered to her friend, "this is Mina, she just moved here. It's her first day." Ruby said joyfully.

As shy as the girl looked, she took up all her courage to just say a little. "Hi Tori."

"Well hi there!" Julian said coming out from behind Tori.

"Hello." Answered Mina.

"Oh, how rude of me," Ruby gasped. "Mina this is Julian, Julian this is Mina."

"Where did you move from?" Julian continued.

"I moved from the southern island. Shikoku." Mina said, obviously more comfortable talking to Julian.

"Are you going to go act in the play coming up?" Tori asked. Stunned by his own words he almost took a step back.

Turning to Tori, he saw now that she had the most interesting eyes, they were like clouds and the sea mixed into one. "Oh, I didn't realize there was a Drama Club. But no I don't think I will, I'm not the one for acting." She said.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was almost time for class. "Well, I'm off to English class, see you guys later." He turned to go.

"Tori." Mina said, "I have English too, and I'm afraid that I don't know where—

"Sure, I'll show you." He said.

"Thanks a bunch!" she said coming up to walk beside him.

"See ya!" Julian said after them.

After English and meeting up with Julian and Ruby, it's off to lunch under one of the many school trees. . .

"So did you guys get any homework today?" Ruby stated starting a conversation.

"Yep." Julian replied immediately, "I have two pages to do in Science tonight. Do you mind if I come over to do some at your house Tori."

"No, do I ever?" Tori answered before burying his face in a homemade sandwich.

"I don't." Ruby piped. "I had P.E!"

"Nether do I." Said Mina, still clearly not comfortable with her company. "I finished it in class, it was easy."

"Really? It''ll take me forever, plus the lines that I have to memorize for the play." Tori grumbled

"I can help you with both, my parents are out of town." Mina said, almost pleading.

"You're parents are out of town! But you just got here Mina." Ruby exclaimed.

"They had to go get the rest of the stuff in my old house." Mina calmly stated.

"Sure, thanks. We meet at the gates of the school." Tori said, once again biting into his sandwich.

"Okay, I'll be there." Mina said. "I promise." She said under her breath. . .

**Author's Note: **I apologize for all the dialogue and school scenes, but they had to happen. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend FrozenMirror, who I have so much fun with at school. I finally got Ruby's name! YAY!. . .O great now I have to change the other one. . .shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A new beginning 

_Tori's house. . ._

**Sakura's POV:**

Walking up to the door of her house she could very faintly hear voices coming from the inside. It was getting late, she was late, but with a good reason. She had baton practice after school that day and a turnoment was coming up that week. She had a very good reason to be late.

Opening the door, the voices got louder and they were coming from the living room. Obviously her brother's voice and probably Julian's voice, but there was a third, a higher voice then the other's.

"For you have slain a great number of my army, and you have no right to claim the throne, for you are not the rightful King." Said one voice.

"But I am! I have worked harder than all in the land to bring us prosperity and life. And this is how you repay me? I am. . ." Second voice paused, deep in thought.

Slipping off her shoes, Sakura slowly walked into the living room to see what was going on.

"Darn it!" Said Tori with his back faced to Sakura. "What is it Mina?"

"I am disappointed in you." Said a brown haired girl, holding a script of some kind.

"Right, 'I am disappointed in you General." Tori said confidently.

"Tori I'm home." Sakura said as she stepped into the room.

"Hey Sakura." Julian said looking up from his studies.

"Hey Squirt, how was practice?" Tori smiled.

"Fine." She scowled at him, "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is," Tori started,

"Mina. I'm Mina pleased to meet you." The girl finished.

"Man, you're good at that." Tori scratched his head.

"At what?" Mina frowned.

"Finishing other people's," Tori started.

"Sentences for them?" Mina asked

"Yeah." Tori grumbled.

Seeing that the two were having a good time, Sakura silently slunk up to her room, where Kero was waiting for her.

"Your late." He said, hovering a couple of feet above her bed.

"I had practice, you knew that." Sakura said placing her book bag on her desk, and sprawling out on her bed (careful not to squish Kero).

"Are you still worried about the cards Sakura?" Kero asked lovingly, coming over to float by her head.

Closing her eyes, she answered him. "Yeah kinda." She sat up, "I mean, I don't think I'm prepared for anything yet, my life is just starting to settle down now, and," she paused "I don't want anything to happen to it. Kero, I just don't think that I'm strong enough anymore!" she half yelled sitting up quickly.

Kero placed his paw on Sakura's forehead, "Your as strong as you were when I nominated you to be the master of the Clow Sakura, and you still are. The fire that you had then is still in you now, you just have to find it. Okay?"

Sakura smiled at the little lion, "Okay." she said as she shook his paw

"Now, did you bring me some pudding?" He exploded.

_Meanwhile, back downstairs. . ._

**Tori's POV**

"Think she's okay?" Julian said, obviously worried about her.

"She's fine." Tori replied.

"Well," Mina said, "I better be going then, it is getting a little dark."

"Okay" Tori said, "see you tomorrow then!"

"Okay, keep practicing the play." Mina winked, "I know. You'll do good on it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tori said waving at Mina for her to get out.

One last smile and she was out the door.

"You know, I think she likes you Tori." Julian said after a pause.

"Naw." Tori replied, he paused, "You think so?" looking over at is friend

Julian nodded.

_Maybe. . .just maybe _ he thought as he glanced at the time. 9:34 pm.

"Squirt! Time for bed!" Tori yelled up the stairs.

"I'm getting ready, and don't call me squirt!" Sakura yelled down from the top of the stairs.

Tori scratched his head, "Gosh, she is annoying sometimes."

Julian nodded his agreement and got up, gathering all of his homework he walked toward the door. Tori followed.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." He said not looking up as he slipped into his shoes.

"What is tomorrow?" Tori wondered aloud.

"It's Sunday." Julian said getting his coat on.

"Oh, right." He answered.

"Bye." Julian said as he went out the door.

"Bye." Tori said standing on the first step.

That's when Tori saw something near Julian, a shimmer almost like a glow of some kind. Then it hit Tori what they were, faint shadows of snow white wings. Tori smiled as he closed the door. Light streamed through the bottom of the doorway. Tori opened the door a crack, and the only thing he saw was a figure flying into the night on a pair of white silhouettes. Closing the door, Tori came back inside, and headed up stairs for bed.

_Sunday, a day off and the reveal of an enormous secret. . ._

Tori sat up in bed, the sun streamed through the blinds making shadow and light stripes across his face. Tori himself was almost drenched in sweat from a dream that he couldn't wake up from, until just now.

He was dreaming about something, something about Sakura, the cards and the guardians. Yue was telling him something, important. Something about someone close to him. Mina? No, it couldn't be Mina. Could it?

"To-ri!" came a voice from outside his door. "It's time for breakfast sleepyhead!"

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute Squirt!" he replied with as much sense as he could.

He could hear a soft grunt come from the opposite side of the door, and heard heavy footsteps go off downstairs. He smiled as he imagined his sister's face as she walked off.

Not thinking about what to wear, he slipped into a simple white tee and put on some of his age old washed-out jeans.

_I wonder what Yue was trying to tell me. . ._ Tori thought on his way down the stairs, until a voice broke his thoughts.

"Look dad, Tori finally decided to get up." Sakura teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Sakura." Tori sighed, clearly not in the mood.

"Want some coffee Tori?" asked his father.

"Sure dad." Tori replied, picking up the morning newspaper, with the headline reading _"Winged Menace Stalks the Night!"_

Tori curiously opened up the paper to the page the article was printed on. It read as follows:

Last night a number of people reported seeing a winged creature fly above their homes. One has claimed that it landed on they're house top in the dead of the night. Hearing a soft thump on the roof was all it took for Freeda to open up her window and look up to the sky. "It was like a human but I really couldn't tell because o the enormous wings that it had. I swear it was trying to get in my house!" she says. After scaring off the beast with a firecracker that woke a few neighbors that night, she quickly contacted her local police station and reported the event. This is a good--

Tori read only this far before he was interrupted by a face coming over top of the paper's main fold.

"What you reading, Giraffe-lags?" Sakura inquired.

"None of your business, and if you don't move I'll have to do something drastic." Tori smirked.

"Oh, yeah. And what would that be." Sakura pouted.

"I can't tell you." Tori said getting back to the paper.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I like to torture you, Squirt." He said playfully.

"That's totally not fair Tori!" Sakura said.

Tori put his hand on her head, "I know." He replied.

"So, is Mina coming over?" Sakura returned calmly.

"Yeah, so." He said coolly.

"Is she coming over to do homework with you, or something else?" Sakura said with a devilish grin on her face.

Tori was taken aback by this statement. "Of course she's only here to do homework with he and Julian."

"Sure." Sakura said getting up from her seat and up to her room to get ready to go out with Li.

Tori groaned, "Dad," Tori said. "Did I have to have a sister?"

Tori's father laughed. "I didn't have a choice." He smiled.

"But I am! I have worked harder than all in the land to bring us prosperity and life. And this is how you repay me? I am disappointed in you General!" Tori said.

"Great Tori! You finally memorized most of your lines!" Mina clapped. "You did great!"

Tori scratched his head, "You think so?" he said, clearly embarrassed.

Mina nodded.

"Thanks." he said.

Sakura came dashing down the stairs.

Tori stared at her, "Where are you going Sakura?" he yelled after her as she headed for the door.

"Over to Li's!" Sakura said over her shoulder.

"Okay, careful on the sidewalk, it gets slippery in places." He said as she was almost out the door.

"Okay!" was the last thing he heard as she disappeared into the cool Autumn morning.

"Your sister has a crush?" Mina said confidently.

"Yeah. But how did you know?" Tori asked.

"Just by the way she looked." she said.

"Oh." Tori said.

"Anyone home?" Julian said coming into the house.

"Yeah." Tori said getting up to see his friend.

"Sakura passed me on the way by, she was like a twister." Julian said handing his coat to Tori.

"Really?" Mina spoke up, "I thought she looked like a hurricane."

"Mina's here?" Julian whispered to Tori.

"Yes." Tori replied.

"Yes Mina's here." Mina said coming up behind the two.

"Hi Mina." Julian said innocently. Tori smiled sheepishly.

"Come into the living room Julian." Mina said practically pulling him.

"Okay." Julian said, clearly not having a choice.

Tori followed the two and they all sat around the coffee table in silence.

Finally Mina spoke, "I have something to show. . .well tell you."

Silence.

"I know about Yue." Mina said in one breath, and continued. "I know that Sakura is the Master of the Clow and I've seen her capture all the cards. I saw all of her adventures and I saw you, Tori, give your powers to the one that was in the most need of it. Yue. Right now. . .and right now, I have to speak with him Julian." Mina finished.

Julian rose and placed himself in front of Mina. The bright light of the seal appeared beneath him. Sprouting wings and quickly transforming, Julian became his other self, the guardian of the Moon, Yue.

"Yes?" he said in a smooth voice.

Mina looked surprised, thankful and relieved all at once. Tears started coming to her eyes. "It's really you." she said, a light coming from beneath her, bright snow white wings now coming from her back. . .

**Author's notes:** Hi! I hope you like it! If you could R&R I would like it thanx!

Anyway, it's good ain't it? Yeah, even I get goosebumps when I read it too, and I wrote it! I was listening to Reason-Gundam Seed Destiny, Fukai Mori-Inuyasha and True Light-DNAngel. . .It's freaky when you do that, it really gives you energy somehow. . .or I just like the lyrics either one.


End file.
